It is well known to encapsulate IC devices in packages in order to protect the device and to provide connective leads for coupling the terminals of the IC to the outside world, such as a PC board.
Problems are encountered with packaged IC devices used in the arts both in the manufacturing stages and in testing and use. Among the problems, some of the most common and debilitating are the separation of layers of devices, lead fingers pulling out of the package, and open or short circuits caused by separation of materials or the ingress of moisture between separated materials. Attempts to improve the bond between leadframes and package materials have been made using stamped or etched vias in the leadframes, which are then filled with encapsulant. Although somewhat resistant to sheering, these efforts have enjoyed limited success.
Improved leadframe-to-plastic IC package locks would be useful and advantageous in the arts. Such leadframe locks would provide increased reistance to sheering and separating forces providing a more secure bond.